


50 Nuances de Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: 50 textes sur ce couple.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	1. 1 - Une Pluie de Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les textes sont écrits suite à des défis angéliques venus du Paradis des Défis

Severus travaillait calmement à l’élaboration d’une nouvelle potion quand sa compagne déballa comme une furie dans son laboratoire. A vrai dire, elle débarquait toujours comme une furie, mais c’était une furie élégante. Il l’aimait beaucoup pour cela. Sauf aujourd’hui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu’elle sautillait dans tous les sens, lançant à gauche et à droite des fleurs en exprimant sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Il lança un sort autour de son chaudron fumant pour empêcher la moindre chute de pétale à l’intérieur et se tourna vers son épouse. Il inspira profondément pour garder son calme alors qu’il la recevait dans ses bras, fleurs comprises.

« Qu’est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur, Luna ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche de jeans et le tendit au Maître des Potions avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. L’homme fixa la fiole pendant quelques secondes.

…

« Je suis enceinte ! » s’écria ensuite Luna en sautillant de plus belle.

Sauf que son époux était tombé dans les pommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> 1\. cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur Luna qui débarque dans le labo de Sev en lançant des pétales de fleurs un peu partout ?  
> 2\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 3\. Alphabet des thèmes - J : Joie  
> 4\. Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°260 - Placer le mot Fleur  
> 5\. Collectionneur de POP – POP 3 Harley Quinn : Les couleurs – Ecrire sur Luna Lovegood  
> 6\. Si tu l’oses : 116. Fumant  
> 7\. Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue.  
> 8\. Foire aux personnages – Personnage 24 : Severus Snape
> 
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 8 défis


	2. 2 – Se préparer pour une Réception

Severus pénétra dans la salle de bain en terminant son nœud de cravate. Il s’arrêta en avisant sa douce Luna vêtue d’une robe bleu sombre légèrement pailletée. Pour une fois, c’était loin de ses fioritures habituelles et il en remerciait Merlin. Elle terminait justement son maquillage léger avant de se tourner à la dernière tâche du moment : ses cheveux.

Là, il resta un moment scotché par l’imagination débordante de la jeune femme qu’il avait épousée. Un coup de baguette et elle avait des myriades de tresses blondes qui lui tombaient sur les reins. Un autre et ses cheveux se relevaient pour former ce qui ressemblait le plus à une bobine de fil à coudre. Un autre encore et ils formaient un cygne. Cheveux frisés. Coiffure de lutin avec une cloche. Coiffure à perruque. Sans perruque. A plumes, typiquement indienne. Colorée. Naturelle. Voilée. En pétard. Faussement enflammée.

Severus avisa l’heure sur sa montre avant de s’avancer pour la presser. Elle jetait un œil sceptique sur un mélange de dreads et de tresses rassemblés en un énorme chignon sur sa tête. On pouvait voir quelques breloques suspendues à gauche et à droite par de fines chaînes ouvragées. Si Severus acceptait toutes les excentricités de sa femme en privé, l’amusant parfois car elles étaient naturelles chez elle, en public c’était autre chose.

Il approcha pour l’embrasser tendrement avant de l’observer dans les yeux.

« Je t’aime alors tu sais que je te pardonnerai tout… » Il avisa la coiffure de sa femme dans le miroir. « Sauf le fait de m’accompagner à un gala de bienfaisance avec une coiffure de hippie. »

« Ah oui, j’oubliais ! Tu as ta réputation à tenir ! »

Elle agita sa baguette et ses cheveux blonds s’attachèrent un chignon serré. Elle ajouta pardessus un chapeau distingué digne d’une dame avec … une chauve-souris empaillé au-dessus.

« Je crois…, » fit lentement Severus en avisant la créature, maudissant pour une fois son surnom de Chauve-Souris des Cachots. « Que je préfère encore la coiffure de hippie. Elle te va … mieux. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Luna en s’inspectant d’un œil critique dans le miroir.

« Certain, » fit l’homme en changeant la coiffure lui-même d’un coup de baguette. « Viens, nous allons être en retard. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 6 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna  
> 3\. POP n10 : Aloy - - Sa coiffure : Écrire sur Luna Lovegood avec une coiffure de hippie  
> 4\. cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Luna Lovegood x Severus Snape  
> 5\. je t’aime 193 : Je t’aime alors tu sais que je te pardonnerai tout  
> 6\. Si tu l’oses - 94. Chaînes


	3. 3 – Dispute

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j’invite les Potter pour Noël ? »

« C’est un homme arrogant et prétentieux qui se délecte de sa célébrité ! »

« Preuve que tu ne le connais même pas sinon tu ne dirais pas ça. »

« Et selon toi, qui est Harry Potter ? »

« Un enfant mal aimé, un homme super, un ami fidèle et dévoué, un père de famille exemplaire. Et il me semble l’avoir vu être à la limite de doloriser Skeeter la dernière fois que je l’ai croisé sur le chemin de traverse. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« La réponse reste non ! »

« Et comment puis-je te convaincre de dire oui ? »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de facilement manipulable, Luna. Et quand je dis non, c’est non. »

« Très bien. Je dirais à Harry que je passerai le Noël avec sa famille. Cela te laissera le temps de réfléchir… »

« QUOI ?! »

« Soit tu acceptes les Potter ici, soit je vais dîner chez eux pour Noël, c’est aussi simple que cela. »

« Grrrr… très bien, ils peuvent venir ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 4 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (3/50)  
> 3\. cap ou pas cap d'écrire un texte avec que du dialogue ?  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses - 49. célébrité


	4. 4 – Les Conséquences d’une Loi

Mariée contre son gré, Luna n'avait choisi ni son époux ni le pays dans lequel elle vivait désormais, mais elle tâchait de faire avec et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Sa vie aurait pu être pire. En effet, même si son compagnon de vie lui avait été imposé par une horrible loi du ministère de la magie, forçant ainsi tous les sorciers et sorcières de s’unir et perpétuer leur espèce ainsi que la magie, elle était plutôt assez libre de ses mouvements.

Contrairement à ce qu’elle s’était attendue au départ, Severus Snape n’était en rien exigeant, loin de l’enseignant qu’elle avait connu et eu à Poudlard. Il avait été d’une infinie patience avec elle, l’avait soutenue quand elle avait enterré son père et l’avait aidé à aller mieux. Et malgré le fait qu’il n’était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, il était un homme patient, très à l’écoute et de bon conseil. Sans parler qu’il pouvait se montrer attentionné.

C’était pourquoi la deuxième partie de la loi instaurée par le ministère, à savoir concevoir au minimum trois enfants par famille n’avait pas été difficile pour Luna. Elle l’avait même fait avec plaisir. Cela avait eu l’effet d’attendrir celui qui était un jour l’effroyable Chauve-Souris des Cachots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 5 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood (x46)  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (4/50)  
> 3\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 8. Mariée contre son gré, [Lilith] n'avait choisi ni son époux ni le pays dans lequel elle vivait désormais, mais elle tâchait de faire avec et d'en tirer le meilleur parti. Sa vie aurait pu être pire. (2/50)  
> 4\. Mot du jour : 02/09/2020 : Compagnon  
> 5\. Si tu l’oses – 998. Un homme patient


	5. 5 – Il Pleut

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Severus ne releva même pas la tête de son magazine de potions quand il entendit son épouse s’exclamer ainsi. Elle le faisait un peu pour tout et pour rien. Un jour, c’était hyxies – Merlin seul savait ce que pouvait être cette créature –, un autre, c’était juste une fleur sur parterre, un autre encore un chaton qui passait par là. Tout pouvait en quelque sorte la mettre dans cet état. Même lui parfois… Sans qu’il y soit vraiment pour quelque chose à vrai dire.

« Qu’y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins, vaguement curieux.

« Il pleut ! » lui répondit-elle avec excitation.

Il baissa légèrement son magazine pour regarder par la fenêtre avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Oui et ? »

« Bah il pleut ! »

« Oui, en effet, je vois ça. »

« Tu viens avec moi sous la pluie ? » fit-elle ensuite en tendant la main vers lui.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire pour refuser et puis, en fixant ses yeux bleus si pétillants rien qu’à l’idée d’aller dehors sous la pluie, il ne put lui refuser un instant de bonheur. Il se leva donc et lui prit la main. Il se laissa guider par la jeune femme dans le jardin et finit par se laisser tenter par une petite danse sous la pluie sur un rythme que seuls eux deux pouvaient entendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 6 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood (x45)  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (5/50)  
> 3\. Prompt du 24/08/2020 "Il pleut." "Oui et ?" "Bah il pleut." "Oui en effet je vois ça" "Tu viens avec moi sous la pluie ?"  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses – 504. Pluie  
> 5\. Situation 28 : Un personnage A et un personnage B dansent sous la pluie  
> 6\. Mot du 31/07/2020 Bonheur


	6. 6 – Honorer une Amie

Quand Luna rentra du Chemin de Traverse, elle retrouva son époux debout devant la cheminée, un verre de whisky en main. Avisant l’heure, elle trouva qu’il était un peu tôt pour l’alcool. En approchant, notamment pour le saluer, elle avisa son visage. Severus avait le visage fermé mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il était malheureux.

Elle l’embrassa tendrement et le tira doucement vers le canapé tout proche. L’homme se laissa faire sans protester et serra sa main qu’elle la saisit.

« Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? »

« C’est aujourd’hui…, » murmura Severus au bout d’un instant.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a aujourd’hui ? »

« C’est l’anniversaire de sa mort… »

« A qui ? »

« Lily… »

« La fille sur la photo dans ton bureau ? » s’étonna Luna.

« Oui… »

Elle sentit toute la douleur dans la voix de son époux et le prit donc tendrement dans ses bras. Là encore, il se laissa faire, posant juste son verre sur la table pour ne pas le renverser. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Luna l’entendit vaguement renifler et sentit quelques gouttes dans sa nuque. Severus pleurait. La perte de cette femme dont elle ignorait encore tout devait vraiment l’affecter.

« Tu veux qu’on aille sur sa tombe ? » demanda-t-elle doucement à son oreille.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Un quart d’heure plus tard, ils marchaient tous les deux main dans la main dans une ville moldue du nom de Godric’s Hollow. Luna se laissa guider par son époux, n’étant là que pour le soutenir en ce jour difficile. Et dire que les enfants de cet endroit semblaient si heureux en ce jour d’Halloween… Quel contraste avec la tristesse de Severus.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière et Severus marcha immédiatement vers des tombes éloignées de l’entrée pour s’arrêter devant une en particulier.

_James et Lily Potter_

_Né le 27 mars 1960_

_Née le 30 janvier 1960_

_Morts le 31 octobre 1981_

_Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_

« Les parents d’Harry ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Oui, » souffla Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Il fit apparaître un bouquet de lys blancs qu’elle déposa sur la pierre tombale. Ils restèrent un instant là, sans bouger ni parler, se serrant simplement la main.

« Tu ne me poses pas de question ? » fit soudain l’homme sans quitter la tombe des yeux.

« Pourquoi te brusquer ? Tu parleras si tu as envie de parler. Et moi je serais là pour t’écouter au besoin. Je serai toujours là. »

« Merci, Luna. Merci beaucoup. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 7 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood (x44)  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (6/50)  
> 3\. Fanfiction sur la mythologie – Narcisse : écrire une fanfiction sur une personne qui dépose des fleurs sur une tombe  
> 4\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 33. « Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? » (3/50)  
> 5\. Si tu l’oses - 179. Blanc  
> 6\. Lieu du 05/12/2020 : Au coin d'une cheminée  
> 7\. Vol partiel ou complet d’un défi – Lieu du 12/01/2021 : dans les bras de l’être aimé (volé à Jess Swann)


	7. 7 – Baignade chez les Malfoy

Severus et Luna étaient partis rendre visite aux Malfoy. Pas que Luna en ait une quelconque envie mais son époux voulait prendre des nouvelles de son filleul. Alors elle avait suivi le mouvement pour lui faire plaisir.

« Je suis content que quelqu’un ait pu ouvrir ton cœur de pierre, Severus, » disait Drago alors qu’ils marchaient dans le parc. « Mais sérieusement ? Loufoca Lovegood ? »

« Ce n’est pas parce que toi tu préfères les femmes superficielles éduquées pour être de parfaites poupées de salon que tous les hommes doivent les apprécier ainsi. Et elle s’appelle Luna, Drago. Luna. »

Severus avait été un peu plus froid en lui rappelant le nom de son épouse.

« Bon d’accord. Luna. Mais sérieusement ? Qu’est-ce que cette femme a de bien ? Elle est folle ! »

« Non. Elle est … particulière. »

Il observa alors son épouse courir le long du lac plus loin devant, les pieds nus et le regard rêveur.

« Mais encore ? » demanda son filleul.

Le Maître des Potions soupira face à son insistance mais daigna répondre.

« C’est juste que je préfère une vraie femme, Drago. Le genre à courir librement dans les bois… »

PLOUF !

« … Ou à plonger sans réfléchir dans un lac, » ajouta-t-il amusé.

« Tu as épousé une Gryffondor. »

« Serdaigle, » corrigea-t-il.

« Et pourquoi elle a plongé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » fit Severus en se dirigeant vers son épouse qui venait de remonter à la surface. « Luna ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s’accroupit au niveau de la berge et tendit la main à la blonde toute souriante pour l’aider à sortir.

« J’ai vu une sirène, » répondit-elle. « Et j’ai voulu lui dire bonjour. »

« Ah … Et elle t’a répondu ? »

« Oui ! » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago. « Mes félicitations Malfoy, tu vas bientôt avoir plein de petites sirènes dans ton lac ! »

« La sirène est enceinte ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité, amusé par l’emballement de son épouse.

« Oui ! Et c’est pour bientôt ! On pourra revenir ? »

« Je te l’avais dit, Severus, » maugréa le filleul. « Complètement folle ! »

L’homme ne l’écouta pas car pour lui, Luna était bien tout sauf folle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 8 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (7/50)  
> 3\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 102. « C'est juste que je préfère une vraie femme, c'est tout. Le genre à courir librement dans les bois. »  
> 4\. Collectionneur de POP - Pop n22 : Dame Eowyn -Douce mais combattante : écrire sur Luna Lovegood  
> 5\. Lieu du 16/01/2021: Le manoir des Malfoy  
> 6\. Image du 10/05/2020  
> 7\. Si tu l’oses – 3. Rêveur  
> 8\. Foire aux personnages – Personnage 24 : Severus Snape


	8. 8 – Explosion

Luna cueillait quelques champignons et autres herbes dans les serres à la demande de son époux. Severus avait reçu quelques commandes pour des particuliers et s’était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Elle fredonnait rêveusement quelque air qui n’était connu que d’elle-même tout en admirant les belles plantes qu’elle avait plantées avec son époux, en soignant quelques-unes, récoltant quelques graines ou feuilles d’autres, tout cela dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

Soudain elle entendit une explosion et se retourna. Cela venait de la maison. Folle d'inquiétude, elle lâcha tout pour se précipiter à l'intérieur. Elle vit de la fumée s’échapper de son la porte du laboratoire et ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l’intérieur.

Elle fronça le nez quand elle respira la fumée et se mit immédiatement sous un sortilège de tête en bulle. Elle se laissa guider par le bruit de la quinte de toux et retrouva rapidement son époux à genoux sur le sol, tentant péniblement de se relever. Luna l’aida immédiatement et le fit sortir de là pour qu’il puisse respirer de l’air pur.

Severus continuait de tousser, appuyé sur son épaule, et peinait à mettre un pied devant l’autre.

« Sainte… Mang… Mangouste, » parvint-il à articuler.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à son épouse pour réagir. Elle les transplana immédiatement pour le service des urgences. L’homme fut immédiatement pris en charge et il fut demandé à Luna de patienter calmement dans le couloir.

Après deux heures à se ronger les ongles d’inquiétudes, pour ne pas dire de peur, un médicomage vint la voir. Finalement Severus, en vieillissant, avait simplement confondu dans la pénombre habituelle de son laboratoire les sels de mer et les sels de feu. Et au vu de la préparation sur laquelle il travaillait, cela avait eu une réaction chimique quelque peu … explosive. Mais il n’avait heureusement rien de grave. Il devrait peut-être juste songer à aller chez un ophtalmo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 7 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (8/50)  
> 3\. Collectionneur de POP - POP n3 : Harley Quinn - La batte : Écrire sur Severus Snape et ses potions  
> 4\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 161. Folle d'inquiétude, elle lâcha tout pour se précipiter à l'intérieur.  
> 5\. Si tu l’oses – 134. Réaction chimique  
> 6\. Alphabet des thèmes : P : Peur  
> 7\. Vol partiel ou complet d’un défi - Le verbe et le personnage : Luna Lovegood : aider (volé à Almayen)


	9. 9 – Bas les Pattes

Severus sortit de chez l’apothicaire passablement satisfait. Il avait encore du débattre avec le vendeur sur la piètre qualité de certaines de ses marchandises mais dans l’ensemble, il n’était pas trop mécontent.

Il chercha alors son épouse du regard le long du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait promis de l’amener à la ménagerie magique pour lui acheter un nouvel animal de compagnie. Il la trouva dix mètres plus loin en bien mauvaise compagnie.

Luna semblait vouloir s’éloigner d’un homme qu’il détestait au plus haut point : Gilderoy Lockhart. Cet escroc infernal osait draguer son épouse ! Cela n’allait pas se passer comme cela ! Il plaça son regard le noir et son expression la plus sévère et dangereuse sur son visage avant d’approcher de son épouse par derrière. 

Il arrêta le bras de l’homme avant qu’il n’ose mettre ses sales pattes sur la douce épaule de sa si merveilleuse Luna et le força à s’éloigner de quelques pas.

« Je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser ma femme tranquille, Lockhart, » siffla-t-il dangereusement.

« Je ne faisais que discuter avec cette ravissante demoiselle. »

« Madame, » rétorqua Luna d’une voix un peu plus froide qu’à son accoutumée alors qu’elle se coulait dans les bras de son époux pour bien montrer qu’elle était déjà prise.

Severus resserra un bras autour de ses épaules et fusilla l’homme du regard.

« Je vous suggère de bien vouloir aller voir ailleurs si quelques bonnes femmes arrivent à avaler vos mensonges, Lockhart. » Il fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant son épouse. « Et si je vous vois encore vous approcher de _ma_ Luna, ce ne sera ni les journalistes ni le tribunal que vous devrez craindre, » continua-t-il sur un ton bien plus dangereux.

« C’était une menace ? » demanda Lockhart.

« Une promesse, » fit Severus avec assurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 8 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood (x41)  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (9/50)  
> 3\. Roulette des duos – Gilderoy Lockhart & Luna Lovegood (à encoder)  
> 4\. Alphabet des personnages S : Severus Snape  
> 5\. Collection de POP – POP 23 : Eros - Dieu de l'amour : écrire sur Severus Rogue  
> 6\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 177. « C'était une menace ? »  
> 7\. Lieu du 12/01/2021: dans les bras de l'être aimé  
> 8\. Si tu l’oses - 39. Dix mètres


	10. 10 – En Cuisine

Severus rentra à la maison bien plus tôt que prévu et fut surpris, et passablement irrité, par la personne qui tenait compagnie à son épouse dans la cuisine. Harry foutu Potter. Luna et lui se tenaient tous deux devant le four à discuter gaiement. Cela lui fit monter la moutarde au nez.

Comment cet homme osait s’approcher de son épouse ?! Le fait qu’il était le portrait craché de son père n’arrangeait pas les choses, évidemment. Bien au contraire, cela ne faisait que le mettre plus en colère. Toutefois en bon Serpentard et surtout pour garder sa réputation intacte, il garda extérieurement son calme.

« Mr Potter, » fit-il en approchant de Luna.

Il embrassa tendrement son épouse avant de se tourner vers le détestable Gryffondor.

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Je ne voulais plus jamais vous revoir. »

« Bonsoir, Snape, » soupira le héros national. « Je suis juste venu pour donner un coup de main à Luna. »

« Un coup de main, hein ? »

« Oui, un coup de main Snape. »

« Ne fais pas attention, Harry, » rit doucement Luna. « Il est jaloux. »

Severus s’offusqua et fusilla son épouse du regard. Cette dernière ne fut même pas affectée par ce regard noir tourné vers elle.

« Pour ton information, Severus, » continua-t-elle. « Harry m’apprenait à faire des pizzas. »

« Des pizzas ? »

« Oui ! Tu m’as dit que tu rêvais d’en remanger ! Alors comme je ne savais pas ce que c’était, j’ai demandé à Harry qui est un bon cuisinier… »

« Tu exagères, » fit le garçon, légèrement gêné. « Je me débrouille, c’est tout. »

« Et il a dit qu’il allait me montrer comment en préparer. Et je pourrais les faire avec les ingrédients que tu préfères ! N’est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Severus retint un soupir tandis qu’il fusillait toujours ce garçon, cet homme, qu’il détestait. Il allait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute pour une fois.

Mais il devait admettre qu’il ne faisait rien de mal en ce moment… La minuterie sonna et le Gryffondor s’arma de manique pour sortir la dite pizza du four. Et Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait résister à un tel met. La vue… l’odeur… Il savait déjà qu’il allait la savourer, même si c’était Potter qui l’avait préparée. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 6 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (10/50)  
> 3\. Plat de la semaine du 27/01/2021 au 03/02/2021 Une pizza  
> 4\. Lieu du 20/12/2020 une cuisine  
> 5\. Le Défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 100. Il est jaloux.  
> 6\. Si tu l’oses - 28. Portrait craché


	11. 11 – Parfaite !

Severus s’installa bien confortablement sous les couvertures. Son épouse le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard et l’embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit ! » murmura-t-elle doucement à son oreille. « Rêve bien de moi ! »

« Avec ou sans tes vêtements ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement.

« … »

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes au choix qu’il lui proposait. Il se tourna alors pour lui faire face et l’observer, attendant la réponse. Elle eut soudain un sourire comme il les aimait tant, légèrement osé et lubrique.

« Avec mes vêtements que tu arraches un à un ? » répondit-elle en caressant doucement son torse.

Severus sourit alors qu’il la poussait doucement pour finalement s’allonger sur elle, débordant d’amour. Il l’embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer à son tour à l’oreille.

« Je savais qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t’ai épousée. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es parfaite pour moi. Serdaigle et Serpentard avec juste la touche de Gryffondor qu’il me faut, ni trop, ni trop peu. Juste… parfaite. Je t’aime Luna Snape. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 7 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (11/50)  
> 3\. Lieu du 19/11/2020 : Une chambre  
> 4\. Dialogue 101 : Personne A : Bonne nuit ! Rêve bien de moi ! Personne B : Avec ou sans tes vêtements ?  
> 5\. Horoscope du 28-01-21 - Gémeaux : -Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je t'ai épousée.  
> 6\. Si tu l’oses - 138. Choix  
> 7\. Deux cent trente-cinquième baiser : Un baiser sur la joue.


	12. 12 – Pas à Pas

Severus fit un pas sur la patinoire et avisa les jeunes cornichons qu’il avait eu autrefois comme élèves s’amuser à faire la course, tournoyer, tomber et rire avec insouciance. Cela faisait presque dix ans depuis la guerre et ils faisaient un petit rassemblement d’amis pour une soirée à la patinoire. Certes il n’en faisait pas partie mais il était hors de question que son épouse s’y rende seule alors qu’elle n’en avait jamais fait. Il voulait lui apprendre lui-même à patiner.

Severus Snape, jaloux ? Mais pas du tout ! Juste super attentionné et ultra-protecteur.

« Sev ? » fit alors la voix de Luna derrière lui, hésitante.

Il se retourna avec un sourire en coin, rassurant, alors qu’il lui tendait la main.

« Vas-y doucement, » lui dit-il simplement. « Un pas à la fois. »

« D’accord. »

Elle posa un patin sur la glace, puis l’autre. Severus l’attrapa directement pour la stabiliser, se tenant de son autre main à la bordure pour éviter de perdre lui-même l’équilibre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit son immense sourire, légèrement désolée d’être aussi gourde et maladroite probablement. Il lui répondit par un autre sourire, rassurant avant de s’écarter légèrement. Il la tenait toujours par la main.

« C’est un peu comme marcher. Tu places un pied devant l’autre et tu te laisses gliss... »

« ATTENTION ! » s’écria quelqu’un.

Severus n’eut pas le temps de voir venir le trouble fête qu’il se faisait percuter et plaquer contre la paroi de la patinoire avant de tomber. Il le repoussa en grognant et l’identifia comme étant …

« Mr. Weasley ! Vous devriez peut-être présenter votre pied droit à votre pied gauche ! Bougez-vous ! »

Le rouquin s’écarta immédiatement en marmonnant des excuses. Le Maître des Potions ne fit pas plus attentions à lui et revint vers sa compagne à quelques mètres.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je suis pas tombée, » fit-elle toute fière en sautillant.

Sauf qu’en sautillant, elle perdit l’équilibre … et tomba à terre pour faire une glissade sur deux mètres.

« Oups. Je suis tombée ! »

Severus secoua la tête et rit avec elle, surprenant plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Il patina et tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 7 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (12/50)  
> 3\. Lieu du 06/12/2020 : Patinoire  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses - 607. Soirée  
> 5\. Collectionneur de POP – POP 7 : Rebelle Mérida - Le vent dans ses cheveux : Écrire sur une chute  
> 6\. Alphabet des Personnages - L comme : Luna Lovegood  
> 7\. Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 305 : Faire du patin à glace


	13. 13 – Une Mauvaise Rencontre

Severus dégustait son café dans un café du vieux Londres en compagnie de son épouse Luna. Il venait toujours du côté moldu se détendre après avoir fait leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Là, ils avaient la paix, loin des vautours et journalistes. En tant que survivants de la guerre, et ayant participé tous deux à la dernière bataille, ils étaient souvent assaillis et même son regard sombre ne faisait plus autant d’effet qu’avant.

Il tourna son regard vers Luna qui buvait tranquillement son jus d’ananas les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le soleil. Elle était ravissante avec ses cheveux lui retombant sur le côté en une tresse lâche, décorée de fleurs des champs et sa peau était lumineuse soulignée par sa robe claire.

« Biscuit ! Biscuit ! Pas si vite ! Non reviens ici ! »

Severus se tendit. Il connaissait cette voix. Tout comme il connaissait ce nom. Il se retourna lentement et vit un fox terrier lui foncer dessus pour lui lécher le visage et aboyer joyeusement.

« C’est bon, Biscuit ! » grimaça-t-il en cherchant à l’éloigner sous le regard amusé de son épouse. « Allez, va-t’en, sale bête ! Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ! »

« Allez, Biscuit, au pied ! Laisse cet homme tranq… Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions lança un regard noir au Moldu qu’il reconnaissait tout en se frottant le visage de la bave du chien à moitié croup.

« Je vois que cette sale bête est toujours en vie. Et toi aussi, Tobias, » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Parce que c’est Tobias maintenant ? »

« Exactement ! Tu ne mérites pas mieux ! »

« Pas mieux. En attendant, je suis quand même ton père ! »

« Je me disais aussi qu’il y avait un air de famille, » intervint Luna qui observait la situation. « Mais tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il était mort, Sev ? »

« Pour moi, il l’est. Et à vrai dire, je le croyais vraiment mort ! Ca fait vingt ans qu’il a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Et c’était très bien comme ça ! » Il paya l’addition et se leva, tendant la main à son épouse. « Viens, on s’en va. »

Ils marchèrent quelques pas mais le Moldu les suivait.

« Si tu t’attends à quoi que ce soit de ma part, Tobias, tu peux repartir ! »

« J’aurais espéré pouvoir te parler. »

« Oublie, Moldu, » siffla-t-il avec colère alors qu’il se rapprochait pour ne plus être qu’à quelques centimètres de son géniteur. « Tu as été plus que clair quand j’étais gosse ! Je suis un monstre, un démon ! Tu m’as battu pour ça ! Tu as battu aussi ma mère pour ça ! Et maintenant tu reviens pour parler ? Tu espères que j’oublie le passé et que je te pardonne ? Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! Impossible. Maintenant disparais et ne nous approche plus jamais ! »

« Severus … »

« Insiste et je t’oubliette, Tobias ! Va-t’en et laisse-moi tranquille ! Après tout c’est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ! »

« Avant oui… Mais plus maintenant… »

« Maintenant c’est trop tard. Près de trente ans trop tard ! Adieu Tobias. »

Il passa une main dans le dos de Luna et ignora les appels de son père pour disparaître au coin d’une ruelle. L’instant suivant, ils se trouvaient tous deux devant leur maison de campagne, loin de Londres.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas laissé une chance ? » demanda Luna avec curiosité. « Je ne juge pas. Je veux juste comprendre. »

« Comment pourrais-je pardonner à un homme qui bat sa femme et son enfant juste parce qu’ils sont des sorciers ? »

« Oh Severus… »

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son époux et le tira dans un câlin de réconfort. L’homme s’y coula avec plaisir, se délestant peu à peu de la colère qui l’avait habité pendant les dix minutes où il avait été en compagnie de son damné père.

« Alors ? » fit ensuite Luna en s’écartant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « Biscuit ? »

« Oh … c’est une longue histoire… Et une excentricité de ma mère. »

« Raconte ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – fusion de 8 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (13/50)  
> 3\. Foires aux folles actions - ACTION 317 : Retrouver son/sa père/mère  
> 4\. Collectionneur de POP - POP n10 : Aloy - Expression sévère : Écrire sur Tobias Snape  
> 5\. Je ne peux pas 180 : Je ne peux pas te pardonner  
> 6\. Si tu l’oses - 490. Londres  
> 7\. Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°39 - Ecrire une histoire où votre personnage a un chien nommé Biscuit.  
> 8\. Lieu du 12/01/2021: dans les bras de l'être aimé


	14. 14 - La Poêle à Frire

Severus n’y croyait pas qu’il avait réussi à se laisser convaincre d’accueillir dans sa maison les amis de sa femme pour une soirée défi. Surtout qu’il y avait des Gryffondors dans le lot ! Cela promettait quelques blessés même si Luna lui avait affirmé du contraire.

Il observait de loin les jeunes gens et leurs enfants autour de la table du salon à piocher des parchemins avec leurs noms dans un chaudron afin de se lancer mutuellement des défis plus stupides et délirants les uns que les autres. Ou alors tout simplement osés et pour certains humiliants.

Il accepta volontiers la tasse de thé que lui apporta son épouse et retourna à son magazine de potions. Il fit fi de toutes les histoires et bruits étranges et parfois même désagréables qui pouvaient provenir de son salon, restant bien tranquillement à la table de la salle à manger. A un moment, il vit vaguement son épouse se diriger dans la cuisine et revenir sans vraiment se poser de question.

Soudain il entendit un bruit métallique suivi de la chute d’un corps.

« LUNA ! Mais t’es folle ! »

Severus redressa la tête et vit tout le monde se précipiter sur Ronald Weasley tout en criant sur son épouse qui se tenait juste à côté avec en main une poêle à frire. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva pour voir comment allait le Gryffondor. Heureusement, il avait la tête dure et n’aurait pas de séquelles.

Il prit ensuite son épouse en aparté pour savoir pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Juste par curiosité.

« Ben il chantait faux et refusait de s’arrêter, » fit la blonde avec ses grands yeux. « Je suis désolée, Severus. Je sais que je t’avais dit qu’il n’y aurait pas de blessé mais je ne pouvais juste pas faire autrement. »

L’homme eut un sourire en coin alors qu’il enlaçait son épouse.

« Je te pardonne, Luna, » fit-il en l’embrassant sur la tempe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusion de 6 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (14/50)  
> 3\. cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur cette situation : 'Personnage A chante et ça exaspère B qui va vouloir le faire taire de toute les façons possibles et il doit y avoir une poêle dans ce texte'  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses - 687. Thé  
> 5\. Alphabet des personnages - L comme : Luna Lovegood  
> 6\. Un verbe et un personnage - Severus Rogue : Pardonner


	15. 15 – L’Astraphobie de Luna

Severus rangeait son armoire à potions. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu pour préparer quelques remèdes demandés par Poppy. Il ne travaillait plus à Poudlard mais il continuait à approvisionner l’infirmerie avec des potions de qualité, ça entre autre chose.

Quand il remonta au rez-de-chaussée, il remarqua qu’il s’était mis à pleuvoir et que la nuit était largement tombée depuis longtemps.

« Miaw... »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Kitty ? » demanda-t-il doucement au chat qui venait se frotter à sa jambe. « Tu n’as plus à manger ? »

« Miaw… »

Il lui accorda quelques caresses et observa les bols d’eau et de croquettes. L’animal n’avait effectivement plus de nourriture. Il se chargea donc de le nourrir. Luna avait encore oublié sans doute… Elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps et montait se coucher tôt.

Soudain, le tonnerre gronda et un hurlement de terreur suivit l’instant suivant, perçant ses oreilles. Il soupira mais ne traina pas plus de quelques secondes supplémentaires dans la cuisine. Il monta rapidement dans la chambre et rejoignit son épouse dans le lit. Elle pleurait et tremblait sous la couverture.

« Shhh… je suis là, » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille alors qu’il la prenait dans ses bras. « Tout va bien. »

Il y a eu un autre coup de tonnerre et il la sentit bondir et se serrer encore plus contre lui. Maudits mangemorts qui l’avaient torturées de la plus atroce des façons et marquant ce son comme annonciateur de tortures les plus horribles. Il se balança doucement pour la rassurer du mieux qu’il pouvait en attendant que le temps passe et que l’orage s’en aille.

« Tu … Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d’une petite voix.

« Oui, bien sûr, Luna, » murmura-t-il encore à son oreille. « N’importe quoi. »

Alors il se mit à fredonner doucement pour tenter de lui faire oublier l’orage au-dessus d’eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.  
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 7 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood  
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (15/50)  
> 3\. Peur 43 : Astraphobie – Peur du tonnerre  
> 4\. Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°37 - Placer le mot "pleuvoir".  
> 5\. Alphabet des personnages - L comme : Luna Lovegood  
> 6\. Prompt 119 : « Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ? »  
> 7\. Si tu l’oses – 410. Tonnerre


	16. 16 – Plus Rien ne Bouge

Severus rentra à la maison d’assez bonne humeur. Comme souvent depuis quelques mois maintenant. Sa vie n’était plus du tout une succession de malheurs depuis qu’il avait rencontré et épousé son petit rayon de soleil, sa belle Luna.

« Je suis rentré ! » dit-il pour faire savoir sa présence.

Le silence lui répondit, lourd et oppressant. La maison était sombre, pas la moindre bougie d’allumer, pas de feu dans la cheminée malgré la froideur de l’hiver qui régnait dehors. Rien. Juste cette impression oppressante qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait absolument pas dans ce lieu d’ordinaire si accueillant.

Il se redressa immédiatement, sur le qui-vive, et sortit sa baguette. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune âme qui vivait, rien ne bougeait. Il n’aimait pas cela. Son esprit lui dépeignait des scénarios tous plus glauques les uns que les autres. Sa Luna morte sur le sol, comme l’avait été son premier amour, Lily. Luna pendue au bout d’une corde. Luna écorchée vive dans un bain de sang …

Il inspira profondément et releva ses boucliers d’occlumentie afin d’être pleinement efficace. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des visions qui n’avaient peut-être pas lieu d’être. Il fit le tour de la maison sans trouver quoi que ce soit d’alarmant.

Il se dirigea alors vers le jardin. Il fut saisi par le cri empli de joie provenant d’une bonne trentaine de personnes quand il ouvrit la porte du jardin. Il avait presque lancé un maléfice de son cru, bien noir, sous l’effet de la surprise.

« SURPRISE ! » s’écrièrent tout le monde avec un immense sourire.

Luna approcha en sautillant, habillée d’une robe à fleurs, les cheveux détachés. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son amour sur la bouche.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri, » murmura-t-elle avec amusement.

Il relâcha un soupir de soulagement avant de lui répondre, l’enlaçant par la taille pour respirer son odeur, rassuré.

« La prochaine fois, fais en sorte que je ne frôle pas la crise cardiaque en voyant la maison aussi silencieuse qu’un cimetière, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « J’ai cru que des renégats mangemorts étaient passés. »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise. »

« La prochaine fois, laisse le tourne-disque d’accord ? »

« D’accord, Severus. Je te le promets. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci, Luna. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis   
> Fusionnons – Fusions de 4 défis  
> 1\. Ship farfelus – Severus Snape x Luna Lovegood   
> 2\. 50 nuances de Severus x Luna (16/50)  
> 3\. Titre du 12/11/2020 : « Plus rien ne bouge »  
> 4\. Si tu l’oses - 783. Mon chéri


End file.
